El secreto que nos une
by YoungLady11
Summary: Syaoran creyó que vivir en Tomoeda no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, ir de la escuela al trabajo y viceversa. Hasta que un día se convenció que la magia realmente existe y lo que podría ser peor, descubrió que el amor, es incluso más poderoso y destructivo que la magia.
1. Chapter 1

Le habría gustado contar una historia simple. Decir que en su relato no existía el típico enamoramiento no correspondido. Salir del cliché acerca del chico invisible que tenía un flechazo por la chica más popular de la escuela; que con tan solo cepillarse el cabello y vestirse con ropa costosa, un día la gente se fijaría en él de una manera distinta, pero eso solo sucedía en los cuentos de hadas y él, por supuesto, estaba muy lejos de ser una princesa.

Se colocó el casco de su motocicleta una vez acabó de fumarse su cigarrillo, su jefa lo despediría si se enteraba que había pasado el rato holgazaneando a la orilla de un puente en lugar de estar atrapado en el trafico provocado por el remolque que había volcado segundos después que él atravesara ese tramo de la carretera.

Había obtenido una buena propina durante su última entrega, sus estúpidos compañeros de clases organizaron una fiesta para despedir el verano y darle la última bienvenida al inicio de clases en la secundaria Tomoeda.

El ambiente era demasiado denso esa noche, ni siquiera las estrellas habían querido asomarse en el cielo. Syaoran sentía que una extraña oscuridad lo acechaba. No dejaba de sentirse perseguido desde el día en que su familia fue asesinada. Un suceso sumamente raro, ya que no poseían ni el dinero ni la posición para ser perjudicados de tal manera.

Su vida desde entonces se había convertido en un pequeño infierno, pasando de un hogar de acogida a otro, hasta que un día llegó al hogar de Clow, un sujeto bastante peculiar, raro y extravagante y sin embargo, una buena persona.

—¡Muchacho, ven, siéntate! ¡Corre! —le apuró una de las meseras— ¡Ese es el accidente en el que estuviste atrapado, ya está en las noticias!

Syaoran se quedó estupefacto mirando la pantalla brillante sobre la pared, intentando reconocer las imágenes del catastrófico accidente en él que nunca había estado.

—Fue horrible —mintió, retrocediendo un poco de ella para disimular su olor a tabaco—. Lamento la tardanza.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! —canturreó ella, anudando una toalla en sus manos—. Cerraremos dentro de pocos minutos y mi hijo ganó algo de dinero haciendo las entregas mientras tú no estabas.

—Genial —suspiró Syaoran.

—Te serviré la cena.

Syaoran intentó detenerla, estaba un poco cansado de cenar pizza cada noche de su vida desde hacía tres meses. Sabía que la señora Hiraguizawa no lo alimentaba por lastima o para que cumpliera sus obligaciones laborales con más entusiasmo, no. Había un propósito más oscuro sobre todo aquello.

La miró salir de la cocina con una bandeja y dirigirse al lugar que él siempre quería evitar. La mesa 16. Ubicada estratégicamente en la esquina lateral izquierda que carecía de iluminación y estaba fuera del radar de la cámara de vigilancia del restaurante. La señora Hiraguizawa situó su plato frente a un chico, quien ese día llevaba puesta una camiseta negra con un horrible y de mal gusto extraterrestre impreso en su pecho.

—Linda camisa —se burló, sentándose para masticar su cena.

El rostro de Eriol se iluminó.

—Sabía que te gustaría. —Viniendo de otro sujeto Syaoran habría creído que esa respuesta estaba cargada de sarcasmo, pero llevaba dos meses exactos estudiando a Hiraguizawa y no lograba encontrar nada falso en él.

—Mañana es nuestro primer gran día —exclamó Eriol, juntando sus manos sobre la mesa—. Me adelantaré unos minutos y esperaré por ti en los casilleros. Estoy ansioso por hacer amigos en esta ciudad, y nada mejor que empezar por conocer a los tuyos, podemos inscribirnos juntos en el club de...

Syaoran ignoró completamente al chico. Eriol iba a sentirse muy decepcionado al saber que Syaoran no tenía a nadie a quien presentar. Lo único que deseaba era terminar la escuela y mudarse de Tomoeda lo más rápido posible.

—¿Entonces estás aquí porque tu papá volvió a casarse y odias a tu madrastra? —preguntó Syaoran, tal vez haciendo preguntas incomodas conseguía que ese chico cerrara la boca. La señora Hiraguizawa había insistido en que ellos lograran ser amigos la mitad del verano y a decir verdad él había puesto muy poco interés en el asunto. Y esta era la oportunidad de terminar con ello.

Eriol se quedó callado un segundo, tal vez mientras pensaba su respuesta.

—Técnicamente no la odio, es solo que no tolero que quiera jugar el rol de mi madre. —Revolvió su malteada como tratando de resolver los enigmas del universo con la crema batida—. Tengo un padre autoritario, ¿sabes? Hizo todo para ganarle mi custodia a mamá. Pero bueno, veme aquí, comenzando de cero en el lugar donde siempre he deseado estar.

Era la primera vez que Syaoran lo escuchaba hablar con los ánimos apagados, quizá había cruzado ciertos límites con su pregunta.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo, recogiendo su plato de la mesa.

—¡No llegues tarde! En todo caso, te llamaré temprano por la mañana para despertarte —se despidió emocionado Eriol.

Syaoran no quiso preguntar cómo aquel fenómeno había obtenido su número telefónico. Se limitó a salir del restaurante y subir a la motocicleta, la cual había sido un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Clow. Tenía que reconocer su cariño por aquel hombre. Pero el amor en su opinión era un arma demasiado peligrosa.

Al llegar a casa fue recibido por un preocupado Clow.

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? —preguntó Syaoran, tratando de minimizar el asunto. Sabía cuál era la preocupación de su tutor. Un accidente en el que ni siquiera había estado, sin embargo debía mantener su mentira.

—¿Estás loco? Casi mueres arrollado por docenas de autos ¿y todavía me preguntas por qué sigo despierto?

—Estás haciendo un escándalo de todo esto, mira, ni siquiera estoy despeinado —chistó, tranquilizando al hombre.

Clow dejó caer los hombros con un suspiro. Syaoran era un muchacho sumamente descuidado.

—¿Viste algo extraño antes que ese camión volcara?

—¿Tendría qué?

Syaoran se quitó los zapatos y brincó directamente sobre el sofá donde acostumbraba dormir. Clow mantenía una habitación adecuada para que él descansara cómodamente, pero desde aquel día, prefería mantenerse alerta todo el tiempo y reaccionar con rapidez en caso que a alguien se le ocurriera entrar a medianoche y hacerle daño a su ahora protector.

—¿Solo es curiosidad? —respondió Clow.

—Solo fueron desperfectos mecánicos, tú mismo lo habrás escuchado en las noticias.

Clow pareció dudarlo un momento y terminó por apagar las luces y retirarse a su habitación.

Syaoran meditó un momento sobre la tortura que le esperaba en la secundaria, por algún motivo no lograba relacionarse con las personas, hasta ese día había llevado una vida bastante solitaria. Sin embargo eso no había sido suficiente como para evitar que sus ojos se fijaran en la chica más inalcanzable de todas, Sakura Kinomoto.

Probablemente todos los chicos en la secundaria tenían un enamoramiento por ella, pero algunas veces su anhelo quemaba, dolía. En las pocas miradas que ella le había dedicado, Syaoran había percibido cierta aprensión, algo que incluso podía interpretarse como miedo. Él era una persona tosca y muy reservada, pero estaba seguro que nunca le haría daño a nadie, no sin un motivo, al menos.


	2. Chapter 2

Tal vez su mala suerte había sido sellada desde el día de su nacimiento. Una cadena de eventos desafortunados le sucedieron desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana. Primero, la perturbadora llamada de Eriol, seguida de la misteriosa y rápida huida de Clow de casa esa mañana y por si eso no fuera suficiente, el director le había asignado ser el chaperón de Hiraguizawa en la escuela.

Por sí solo Syaoran ya tenía una reputación bastante mala y no quería imaginarse lo que murmuraría la gente cuando lo miraran pasearse con aquel sujeto. Solo había que echarle un vistazo de reojo para saber que era un completo fenómeno. Estaba ahí, parado como si nada en medio del pasillo con unos pantalones café de pana y una horrenda camiseta amarilla con una cara feliz estirándose en su pecho.

—Magnifico atuendo —se mofó Syaoran, tomando una distancia prudencial del chico nuevo.

Eriol apresuró sus pasos y posó su mano en el hombro de Syaoran.

—Tengo un par extra en casa —dijo, refiriéndose a su camiseta—, podríamos vestir igual cada día y ser confundidos con hermanos mellizos.

Syaoran frunció los labios, ¿quién sería tan estúpido en el mundo para creer eso? No había ningún parecido entre ellos. Eriol era alto y delgado, de cabello oscuro y rostro claramente ingenuo, con cero sentido de la moda. A diferencia de Syaoran, moreno y de cabello desordenado, expresión adusta y vestido como un adolescente normal.

Arrebató el horario de clases de Hiraguizawa de sus manos y sufrió dándose cuenta que compartirían la mayoría de clases. Sin embargo, durante las primeras dos horas podría librarse de él. Lo agarró de los hombros y lo arrojó dentro de un salón.

—Tu primera clase es aquí —dijo, despidiéndose apresuradamente.

—¡Espera, ni siquiera me has mostrado la escuela! —gritó Eriol, afligido—. ¿Cómo llegaré a la próxima?

—Solo sigue las señalizaciones —indicó Syaoran, despreocupado, suponiendo que al chico nuevo no le sería difícil encontrar el gimnasio.

Syaoran entró a su salón, acomodándose en el primer pupitre a su derecha, lo más cercano a la puerta de salida como fuera posible. Sostuvo su barbilla con la mano en un gesto aburrido mientras evitaba los rostros de sus compañeros mientras entraban. De un momento a otro, el murmullo de sus compañeros fue excesivo, el maestro de matemáticas entró y la campana resonó.

—¡Lo siento mucho!

—Una vez más, haciendo de las suyas, señorita Kinomoto.

—Lo siento mucho —repitió ella, avergonzada.

Intentó seguir su camino hacia el único pupitre que quedaba vacío, pero sus pies tambalearon y ella cayó al piso, tirando todos sus libros. Instintivamente Syaoran se lanzó a su ayuda, apenas había rozado el codo de la chica cuando ella se apartó con violencia, sobresaltando a todos en el salón. Incluso la tisa del maestro que escribía en la pizarra se rompió.

—¡No me toques! No vuelvas a tocarme —advirtió Sakura, agitada, con sus ojos y mejillas brillantes.

—Yo solo intentaba ayudar —aclaró Syaoran.

Sakura no volvió a mirarlo, recogió sus cosas torpemente y salió del salón.

—Bueno, es momento de iniciar con las presentaciones —carraspeó el maestro.

Syaoran regresó a su lugar sintiéndose herido. Dios sabía que nunca le haría daño a nadie. Al menos no sin un motivo, como constantemente se repetía. Las manos le picaban y su corazón todavía golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho cuando Sakura regresó al salón, con los ojos y nariz roja, por el llanto.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, incorporándose en el único espacio que quedaba vacío, justo al lado de Syaoran.

* * *

—¿Por qué todas las chicas te miran como si fueras algún tipo de acosador? —susurró Eriol, parado rígidamente en la fila a su lado.

Syaoran no dijo nada, seguramente ese odio desmesurado por él había surgido después del incidente con Sakura. Nada fuera de lo normal en la secundaria Tomoeda, donde los chismes volaban a la velocidad de la luz.

El entrenador terminó de dar las indicaciones y las filas se dispersaron, mientras la mayoría ocupó su tiempo libre en practicar deportes, Syaoran prefirió sentarse en las gradas con Hiraguizawa.

—Creí que querías unirte al club de baloncesto —le dijo Syaoran.

—Pues sí, recuerdo que lo dije —reconoció—, porque creí que eras popular y que si me juntaba contigo nadie me molestaría. Ahora siento que todos me desprecian solo por ser tu amigo.

—No seas idiota —gruñó Syaoran—, no somos nada y nadie te desprecia, al menos no todavía.

Syaoran estaba bastante seguro que Hiraguizawa era lo bastante insignificante como para haber pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento. A pesar de ser nuevo, no contaba con el físico para que las chicas se fijaran en él. Además era el último año, las alianzas y amistades ya se encontraban establecidas, a nadie le interesaría incluir a un chico que se vestía como payaso de circo en su círculo social.

—Aun no es tarde para unirte al club de los nerds —sugirió Syaoran.

Eriol apuntó su mirada a un grupo de jóvenes flacuchos y con gafas, distraídos con sus libros y aparatos electrónicos. Ni de chiste se uniría a ellos. Sabía que al lado de Syaoran le esperaban los momentos más extraordinarios de su vida. En cambio sacó su móvil del bolsillo y tomó una fotografía de ambos.

—¿Qué haces? —espetó Syaoran.

—Solo retrato nuestros momentos importantes —respondió Eriol, con una sonrisa divertida.

Syaoran suspiró, encorvándose. Las porristas llevaban a cabo su reunión en el otro extremo de la cancha, Sakura Kinomoto entre ellas, Syaoran no pudo evitar observarla, preguntándose la razón de su reacción tan violenta. Ninguna vez desde que tenía memoria se había acercado a ella, ni siquiera para hablar cosas de la escuela, por lo que no encontraba razón en que ella tuviera miedo de él.

—Tal vez está enamorada de ti y no lo sabes —canturreó Eriol, apagando las interrogantes en su cabeza.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Me refiero a la chica, ya sabes, la que te gritó frente a todos en el salón de clases.

Ambos miraron durante largo rato a Sakura y hasta ese momento, Syaoran reparó en las gruesas cicatrices que ella tenía marcadas a lo largo de sus piernas. ¿Había estado Sakura en un accidente durante las vacaciones? No que él recordara, un evento así se habría convertido en un escándalo en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda.

Sakura era la joya de la ciudad, querida y respetada por todos. Una chica amable y altruista, que siempre se veía envuelta en eventos de caridad y beneficencia. Su familia organizaba un show de magia cada año en el teatro donde todos asistían, todos excepto Clow y por consiguiente Syaoran.

Recordaba haberle sugerido a su protector que lo acompañara un par de veces, pero Clow siempre alegaba que no era lugar para ellos y con el tiempo, Syaoran dejó de insistir. Tal vez porque el viejo Clow era un fiel creyente de la ciencia y se negaba rotundamente a creer en los fenómenos paranormales.

—¿Una bruja? ¿Es eso posible?

Syaoran apuñaló con los ojos a Eriol. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en voz alta? De lo contrario, ¿cómo en el mundo Hiraguizawa respondía a cada pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza?

—No sé lo que piensas, pero una de las chicas acaba de darme esto —explicó Eriol, tendiendo hacia él un volate.

Syaoran lo leyó detenidamente, el teatro de Tomoeda celebraría su gran reapertura el próximo sábado, en el que los Kinomoto estarían a cargo del Show principal.

—Tenemos que ir —chilló emocionado Eriol—. Nuestra primera cita juntos, como amigos —aclaró.

—No lo sé... —susurró Syaoran. Clow no estaría muy feliz si llegara a enterarse que él había estado en uno de esos eventos, sin embargo los viajes del viejo a veces se prolongaban por semanas, incluso meses y tal vez esta era una de esas ocasiones.

—¡Perfecto! Iremos —gritó Eriol—. Lo pondré en mi agenda.

—¿Cómo rayos...?

—Oh, tranquilízate —dijo el chico, despreocupado—. Solo leí tu sonrisa y supe que tu respuesta era un sí.


	3. Chapter 3

Los chicos no asistieron al show de magia en la manera que hubiesen deseado. Eriol se encorvó derrotado sobre un pequeño banco escondido detrás del carrito de pizza, a su madre se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de expandir el negocio con una unidad móvil del restaurante en las afueras del teatro. Las entradas estaban tan agotadas como las rebanadas calientes de pizza hacía siglos.

Hiraguizawa estaba cansado de recibir las miradas molestas de los clientes porque su comida no llegaba. Syaoran se había largado por municiones hacía casi una hora, ¡y la pizzería estaba solo a 15 minutos! Cuando creyó que los algodones de azúcar se convertirían en antorchas para asesinarlo, un tipo muy alto y elegante que lucía un sombrero de copa, salió del teatro.

—¡Sean bienvenidos habitantes de Tomoeda! La familia Kinomoto tiene el privilegio de presentarse esta noche en la reapertura del único y más grande teatro en la ciudad.

La muchedumbre aplaudía de manera eufórica, ¿cómo un simple acto de un conejo saliendo de un sombrero conseguía emocionarlos tanto? Las personas en Tomoeda todavía tenían creencias bastante ambiguas. Eriol salió de su ensoñación con el rugido del motor de la motocicleta de Syaoran.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —reclamó, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Nunca había sido bueno para lidiar con turbas de personas enojadas y hambrientas.

—Uno de los neumáticos explotó.

Eriol sabía que eso era una mentira. El olor a tabaco lo confirmaba. Bufando, cumplió con sus órdenes atrasadas.

—Espero que estén listos para disfrutar del espectáculo.

El hombre con sombrero de copa les dedicó una sonrisa casi sombría. Las luces en las calles parpadearon y una de las mujeres en el público gritó cuando las bombillas comenzaron a explotar una a una. Eriol se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y se arrojó al piso, mientras que Syaoran sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla para investigar lo que sucedía.

—¿Estás loco? —le regañó Eriol, tirando de sus pantalones—. Esto podría ser un ataque terrorista, escóndete.

—Suéltame —gruñó Syaoran.

Los chicos todavía forcejeaban entre sí cuando notaron que las luces habían regresado, tuvieron que parpadear un par de veces para darse cuenta que ya no se encontraban dentro del foodtruck, sino discutiendo en la entrada de la sala principal del teatro.

—¿Pero qué rayos...?

—¡Hey, ustedes dos! —Los chicos miraron estupefactos a la rata amarilla que les hablaba—. No han cancelado sus entradas, tienen que pagar o largarse.

Syaoran se sintió ofendido ante el pequeño peluche parlante. Le entregó dos billetes y lo observó alejarse, meneando su pequeña cola en el aire.

—¿Sabes qué Syaoran? Mejor vámonos, esta no fue una buena idea —murmuró Eriol, levantándose del piso para correr a la salida.

Un reflector se iluminó ruidosamente, señalándolos únicamente a ellos.

—Les pedimos por favor conservar la calma y acomodarse en sus asientos.

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro y avergonzados, tomaron sus respectivos lugares.

Pese a la impaciencia del público el telón tardó unos minutos más en levantarse, o más bien, en desaparecer. Todos observaron cómo la tela aterciopelada fue fragmentándose en mariposas de color rojo, que se difuminaron hasta desaparecer en su ascenso al techo. Serpentina de colores comenzó a llover sobre el escenario cuando los tres miembros principales de la familia Kinomoto se manifestaron.

El padre fue el primero en hacer reverencia ante los espectadores, siendo imitado por sus dos hijos, Touya y Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran recordaba vagamente que a los hombres de esa familia rara vez se los veía por el pueblo, a diferencia de Sakura y su prima Tomoyo, quienes se la vivían pululando de un lugar a otro. Algunos de sus compañeros decían que el padre y hermano de Sakura, sometían a la chica a rigurosos entrenamientos durante las vacaciones y que mantenían un control demasiado estricto sobre ella, motivo por el que la chica pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa.

—¡Mira Syaoran, es la rata que nos vendió las entradas!

Syaoran miró estupefacto cómo el pequeño peluche amarillo se convirtió en un majestuoso león bastante real, que ronroneó como un indefenso gatito bajo el toque de su ama Sakura. La gente aplaudía a los distintos trucos de magia que las personas en el escenario ofrecían.

—¿Cómo crees que lo hacen? —preguntó Eriol.

Las teorías de Syaoran iban desde estar en un sueño o que incluso alguien había puesto drogas en el aire para que cada uno de ellos las inhalara e imaginara todas esas maravillas. La atracción principal del Show era por supuesto, la hermosa hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Sakura no tenía ningún parecido con las brujas de los cuentos, ella más bien, parecía un hada.

Syaoran sentía sus mejillas calentarse conforme miraba a la chica. Su pequeño y contorneado cuerpo abrazado por un delicado vestido traslucido y su corto cabello castaño rozándole las mejillas cada vez que meneaba su varita, eran su principal hechizo. Fue justo en el instante que Sakura se dirigió al público haciendo levitar a su león mascota sobre las cabezas de la gente mientras éste intentaba alcanzar una mariposa, que sus miradas se encontraron.

A Syaoran le pareció que no era la primera vez que se veía sumergido en las profundidades de esos misteriosos y tristes ojos verdes. Una imagen, tal vez un recuerdo de una noche en la que él intentaba descifrar las estrellas, invadió su mente. En esa visión, Sakura lo miraba con ternura, acariciándole el rostro con sus manos. El corazón le latió con fuerza y la voracidad del recuerdo lo dejó sin respiración.

—¿A dónde vas? —le susurró Eriol, agarrándolo del brazo—. El show aún no termina, no quiero perderme el final.

—Puedes quedarte —murmuró Syaoran, casi sin aliento. Se puso de pie con esfuerzo y comenzaba su camino hacia la salida, cuando los reflectores lo señalaron.

—Para nuestro último acto, necesitaremos la colaboración de un voluntario —pidió Sakura, sin retirar la mirada de Syaoran—. Le pedimos al caballero que está a punto de marcharse que por favor, pase al frente.

—No, yo no... —Syaoran se sentía mareado por el dolor ensordecedor en su cabeza.

—Por favor, caballero —pidió Sakura, una vez más—. Queremos que todos en esta noche se marchen satisfechos y usted no puede ser la excepción. Tal vez el espectáculo le pareció aburrido y queremos expiarnos por ello.

La gente comenzó a abuchear a Syaoran por negarse a colaborar con la chica, por lo que sus pies se dirigieron involuntariamente al escenario. Estando ahí arriba, desconoció la cercanía que tenía de ella en ese momento. Debía estar loco, porque nunca antes en su vida había tenido un encuentro con ella y menos, uno tan íntimo.

—El siguiente acto, es un desafío al valor de los hombres —explicó Sakura, caminando lentamente alrededor de Syaoran—. Lo único que debes hacer es conservar la calma. —Ella sonrió de una forma muy intimidante, como si estuviese a punto de asesinar a su peor enemigo.

Syaoran tragó en seco y el público se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral.

Las chispas comenzaron a brotar de la varita y formaron tres anillos de fuego que aprisionaron el cuerpo de Syaoran. Él la miró con urgencia, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca? Él estaba seguro que el calor sofocante también la estaba alcanzando a ella. Syaoran tenía miedo de moverse, los anillos de fuego ejercían una presión asfixiante alrededor de su cuerpo sin hacer arder su piel. No todavía.

Su ropa comenzó a quemarse y todas las alarmas estallaron en su cabeza. Touya tomó por los hombros a Sakura, que miraba al chico en llamas con rostro inexpresivo.

—Termina con esto de inmediato —masculló Touya.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla de ella cuando alzó su varita. Todos en el teatro se pusieron de pie cuando la neblina provocada por una lluvia de colores se dispersó. Syaoran estaba solo, de pie e intacto en medio del escenario. Sus rodillas todavía temblaban cuando Fujitaka Kinomoto agradeció a todos por su presencia de manera apresurada.

—Damos las gracias a todos ustedes y principalmente a nuestro voluntario, cuyo valor permaneció integro hasta el final de la prueba.

Las personas en el teatro explotaron en aplausos y vítores, pequeños buñuelos de chocolate cayeron en paracaídas sobre las manos de cada uno de los asistentes, ocultando la abrupta salida de los Kinomoto del escenario.

Syaoran todavía no podía creer lo sucedido, tuvo que ser asistido por Eriol para regresar al carrito de comida en la calle.

—Ella intentó asesinarme —suspiró Syaoran.

—No creo que sea para tanto —le consoló Eriol, ofreciéndole un trozo de su buñuelo. Syaoran lo rechazó—. No tiene motivo, ¿o sí? Digo, el incidente de ese día no es para tanto. Solo fue parte del show, deberías dejar de ser tan egocéntrico.

Los chicos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon a casa. Syaoran esperaba que por ningún motivo lo sucedido llegara a oídos de Clow, no sabía qué le molestaría más a ese viejo, que casi moría calcinado esa noche o saber que había asistido al espectáculo de los Kinomoto.

* * *

—¿Acaso te volviste loca?

Sakura apretó las manos en los brazos de su hermano.

—Me recuerda, sé que lo hace —lloró Sakura.

Touya la tomó por los hombros y la sentó sobre una silla. Se arrodilló frente a ella e intentó tranquilizarla. Hacía meses que no la miraba llorar tan desconsolada como en ese momento. Aunque en secreto, sabía que ella seguía sufriendo por lo sucedido.

—No lo hace, no puede hacerlo —prometió—, está bajo un poderoso hechizo que ni él ni nadie más puede romper.

—Existe alguien.

—Ese alguien está de nuestro lado, te aseguro que nada más va a pasarte hasta que esta situación se aclare. Por el momento quédate aquí, Tomoyo está en camino, yo iré a tranquilizar a papá. Está muy molesto por lo sucedido y es mejor que no aparezcas ante él hasta que su humor mejore un poco.

Cuando Touya salió de la habitación, Sakura se desvaneció en el piso. Sabía que ese recuerdo que había asaltado la mente de ambos, no era producto de la paranoia que todos decían que padecía. Syaoran acaba de recordar la noche más importante de su vida juntos. La noche en la que ella le había confesado su mayor secreto. El día que ella había sellado su trágico destino.

* * *

Hola a todos los que han leído hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar tan rápido como pueda. Agradecería sus comentarios :)


End file.
